Tout en chocolat!
by Ready2
Summary: Naruto a décidé de passer voir sasuke la veil de la St Valntin qui lui avait prévu de se déclarer tout en chocolat.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Titre:** Tout en chocolat

**Auteur:** iwaka-kawai

**Genre:** Yaoi / Romance

**Couple:** SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Les persos appartiennent à MASAHI Kishimoto (un maître dans l'art du manga T-T)

**Précisions:** C'est bientôt la St Valentin et ça m'inspire vachement ! XD

**Chapitre 1: Qui a sonné a la porte?  
**

* * *

**POV Sasuke:**

Mon nom est Uchiwa Sasuke et toute ma vie n'a été qu'un pur désastre. Je veux dire, seulement jusqu'à mes 18 ans.

Mon enfance je l'ai passée à Konoha et comme tous les autres enfants. Enfin ça jusqu'à mes 5ans. J'aimais beaucoup ma mère. Aux yeux de mon père, seul mon frère existai. Et mon frère, eh bien il était fidèle à lui même. Tellement névrosé qu'il a finit par tuer tout mon clan, y compris mes parents. Moi il m'a laissé vivant. La pire erreur de sa vie. En effet guidé par la haine, tout comme il me l'avait conseillé ( _quel idiot franchement _! ), j'ai finit par me venger et le tuer. D'accord il était plus fort que moi, mais j'ai quand même réussi à le vaincre. Et tout ça c'est aussi grâce à un vieux serpent sénile: Orochimaru. Mes amis, avant de les quitter et d'aller rejoindre ce réptile, m'avaient bien avertis qu'il voulait seulement m'utiliser comme récéptale. Non mais franchement, il pensait vraiment pouvoir accomplir un tel exploit avec un corps comme le mien? Comme si moi Uchiwa Sasuke, allait me laisser faire! Pour plus de précisions, je l'ai tué lui aussi ( _en le remerciant quand-même avant pour tout ses conseils_) .

Bref après ma revanche, j'ai fini par revenir à Konoha. Les vieux du conseil et Godaime ne m'ont pas accueillis à bras ouverts mais bon. Les anciens Genins n'étaient pas contre mon retour. Du côté de mes camarades et de mon professeur, Sakura a pleuré, m'a serrée dans ses bras puis est tombée dans les pommes. Kakashi sensei M'a fait la morale, m'a offert un de ses livres trop louche et m'a dit que j'avais fait le bon choix en revenant. Naruto quant à lui, m'a accueillit avec la plus grosse droite que je n'avait jamais reçu. Quand enfin j'ai fini par me relever , il m'a serré dans ses bras et a pleuré. Ses larmes coulaient tout au long de mon cou. Je frissonnais tellement que mes jambes ont faillis lâcher. Mon coeur battait à en traverser ma peau. Et sans vous mentir, j'aurais voulu qu'à cette instant il me traverse pour aller tout droit s'emparer de celui de Naruto. J'aurais tout donner pour que ce moment nous appartienne à jamais. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'à ce moment là, il ait pensé la même chose...

Maintenant lui comme moi avons 18 ans. Depuis l'époque où je suis revenu, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui. Je suis amoureux de lui c'est évident. La première fois que je me le suis avoué, frôlé la crise cardiaque. Franchement, il a fallut que le dernier descendant des Uchiwa s'amourache d'un garçon. Mais attention, pas n'importe quel garçon. Il a fallut que je tombe amoureux du garçon le plus bête (_mais aussi le plus beau il faut se l'avouer_) de ce village. Tellement bête qu'il n'a pas remarqué que je lui faisait des avances depuis 2 ans. J'ai quand même accepté de manger des ramens avec lui deux fois, je l'ai presque laissé gagné à l'un de nos entraînements, j'ai fait exprès de lui frôler la main 4 fois, mais non, ce crétin n'a toujours rien remarqué depuis deux ans (_j'insiste_). Mais bon je lui pardonne toujours sa naïveté à cause de ses démoniaques et irrésistibles sourires. On devrait lui interdire de sourire je vous jure, un jour ça me tuera. Bref demain sera pour moi soit une journée maudite , soit bénite. Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Seulement parce que j'ai décidé de me déclarer à ce crétin beau gosse. N'allez pas croire que cette décision je l'ai prise au hasard, comme ça sur un coup de tête. Non j'ai décidé de lui dire pour la seul et unique raison que demain est un jour qu'on appelle "la fête des amoureux", plus connu sous le nom de St Valentin. Notre Génialissime et Grande Hokage a décidé que demain nous irions tous fêter la St Valentin au gymnase de l'académie. J'ai donc décidé de profiter de cette atmosphère très romantique, guimauve ou niania pour ce qui préfèrent, pour avouer mes sentiments à Naruto. Peut-être que justement, cette ambiance lui donnera plus envie d'accepter que nous soyons en couple. J'ai oublié de préciser qu'on m'a tiré au sort pour Faire un gâteau pour la petite fête. Quelle plaie franchement!! Imaginez vous devoir faire un gâteau pour 50 personnes tout seul! S'il pouvait y avoir quel qu'un pour m'aider !

"Driiiing" Tiens, on dirait que mon voeux a été exaucé!

**Fin POV Sasuke.**

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 1:**

Sasu: Sans plus attendre, je vais ouvrire la porte..

Autrice: Tu ferais mieux oui! je te signale qu'il y a des lecteurs qui attendent! Et enlève moi tout de suite ce tablier ridicule sinon tu finiras pas avec Naru je te le promets (_soupir regard qui tue..._)

Sasu: Oui, oui ( _s'pece de sadique)_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Oh non pas lui!

Bon je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre chers lecteurs! D'ailleurs merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews et à tout ceux qui veulent continuer à suivre ma fic, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je sais que ma fic avance lentement mais je vais faire en sorte de mettre un chapitre tous les jours vu qu'on est en vacance ( il y en aura d'ailleurs un autre dès demain, le 18 février 2008) !

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2:** Oh non pas lui !

Naruto en bon ninja et ami avait décidé d'aller aider Sasuke à faire son gâteau. C'était peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait eut une envie soudaine le voir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces temps ci dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, il se sentait gêné .

Pourtant près d'un mois après le retour de Sasuke, il avait senti cette gêne entre eux. Bien sûr Naruto avait tenu à arranger les choses et avait alors expliqué clairement à Sasuke qu'il lui pardonnait et qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait proche du brun et il en était heureux. Il tenait absolument à ce que leur relation redevienne celle qu'elle était à leur jeune âge. Où peut-être même mieux que ça donc il était absolument hors de question que Sasuke recommence à l'éviter et à rougir sans cesse et sans raison en sa présence.

**POV NARUTO :**

J'espère que Sasuke ne va pas me mettre à la porte.

- Salut Sasuke, tu me laisses entrer?

Sans même le laisser répondre, je suis entré et me suis dirigé tout droit vers sa cuisine. Vu la tête qu'il faisait, si j'étais resté une seconde de plus au pied de sa porte, il m'aurait flanqué dehors.

-Où est-ce que tu va Dobe ?!

- **( Naruto déjà arrivé dans la cuisine)** Oh mais je vois que tu as déjà super bien avancé! Je suis venu te donner un coup de main.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Au revoir.

Waouh !! c'était quoi ce ton glacial. J'en ai encore froid dans le dos. Je savais que je n'aurait pas du venir mais là! Il est encore plus de mauvais humeur que je le croyais. Et si je détendais l'atmosphère avec une bonne vieille blague ?

- Faite gaffe Mister Freez ! Sasuke Uchiwa va peut-être vous battre au prochain concours de l'homme le plus froid du monde !

**Naruto s'écroula alors de rire.**

**POV SASUKE:**

Moi qui remerciait le ciel d'avoir envoyé quelqu'un pour m'aider il y a quelques instants le regrette amèrement. Ça aurait put être n'importe qui mais non, il a fallut que ça tombe sur Naruto.

- Salut Sasuke, tu me laisses entrer ?

Avais-je oublié de préciser que je suis en stresse psychologique intense en sa présence ? Oui apparemment. C'est vrai que j'ai tout le temps envie de l'avoir à mes côtés, car c'est le seul avec qui je me sens heureux. Il était constamment là après mon retour et me soutenait quand je me sentais rejeté par les autres villageois. Je n'allais pas jusqu'à dire que c'était le plus grand blagueur du monde, mais bon, ses conneries me remontaient toujours le moral. Alors sa présence et sa voix me sont indispensables. Je crois qu'il m'aide surtout me sentir vivant quand il me dit que lui aussi a besoin de moi, ça C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

Mais je tiens à rappeler que ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne me sens pas hyper gêné à côté de lui. Surtout depuis que j'ai pris la décision de lui avouer mes sentiments et bien sûr, parce que j'ai aussi des envies pas possible l'embrasser. J'essaie de le cacher du mieux que je peux, en l'évitant par exemple ou en sortant des excuses pas très crédibles, pour ne pas dire bidons, quand je rougis. J'avais prévu de regarder un DVD spécial " anti-stress avant déclaration" ( volé à Sakura évidement ! un Uchiwa n'a pas ce genre de débilités super pratiques chez lui ! ) ce soir pour me préparer. Alors je ne m'attendais pas à avoir à faire avec lui si vite.

Bon il suffit juste que je le vire et tout ira bien.

- Dobe où tu vas ?!

Il est malade ou quoi ? Entrer chez les gens en plein stress comme ça, sans autorisation ça ce fait pas franchement ! Et en plus il veut rester pour m'aider. C'est vrai que c'est gentil et que j'en aurai bien besoin mais il est HORS de question que je reste seul avec lui et le soir en plus, j'ai quand même des hormones comme tous les garçons ! Bon, technique spéciale du Clan Uchiwa : Ton-hyper-dur-qui-fait-froid-dans-le-dos no Jutsu !

Kuso ! apparemment ça ne marche pas sur lui vu la blague hyper débile et rabaissante qu'il vient de me sortir.

- Naruto rentre chez toi!

C'est déjà mieux il a arrêté de rire bêtement.

- Hein ? Mais si tu ne finis pas avant demain ça va mettre la vieille en colère.

**Naruto prenant des oeufs dans une main et lisant la recette d'un fondu au chocolat :**

- Alors... "prenez délicatement vos oeufs"... Kuso ! j' en ai serré un trop fort ! C'est pas grave continuons..." Séparez les jaunes des blancs" ... merde j'ai tout mis à côté...

J'y crois pas il va tout faire rater !

**FIN POV SASUKE :**

* * *

Sasu: Quel idiot ! il vas me faire rater mon gâteau ! 

Naru: Gomen ...Gomen . AH! Non, Sasuke ne me frappe pas avec la spatule !!!

Iwaka-l'autrice: On se calme!

Dans le prochain épisode, Naruto va t-il mourir sous les coups de spatule de notre cher Sasuke ??

Reviews ??


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le Chapitre 3 comme promis. Dans ce chapitre l'histoire avance un peu plus. Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison.

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chap 3: Divers brûlures**

**POV SASUKE:**

Naruto en bon ninja ne sachant pas faire de gâteau, avait eu la bonne idée de séparer le jaune d'oeuf du blanc avec une seule main. Résultat, la table et le sol de Sasuke étaient couverts d'oeufs.

-Baka ! c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait !

-Gomen, Gomen Sasuke. Je vais nettoyer.

Sasuke ne voulant surtout pas empirer la situation décida qu'il serait plus sage de faire le nettoyage lui-même.

Il s'empressa d'attraper une éponge et commença le travail. Son éponge presque remplie, il se dirigea vers l'évier pour la rincer.

Naruto quant à lui, trouvait que ses mains commençaient à coller désagréablement. Il décida lui aussi de se laver les mains. Sasuke le voyant arriver se dit que s'il l'empêchait de se rincer, il finirait bien par rentrer chez lui. Quand Naruto voulut se laver dans l'évier droit, Sasuke se dirigea dans la même direction. Quand il allait du côté gauche, Sasuke faisait de même. Ce manège qui amusait beaucoup le brun dura quelques instants avant que le blond ne s'énerve.

-Teme ! laisse moi passer !

-Hors de question, si tu veut te laver tu n'a qu'à aller chez toi.

-Mais c'est juste un peu d'eau.

-Casse toi je te dis !

-Ok, si c'est comme ça.

**POV NARUTO:**

Sasuke croyait que Naruto avait enfin cédé et allait rentrer chez lui.

Mais ce dernier eut un geste qui surprit le Brun au plus haut point. Naruto l'avait plaqué, à l'aide de son bassin, contre le rebord de l'évier et avait passé ses bras sous les siens, prenant bien soin de se coller à lui et de placer son visage au creux de son épaule.

Il commença à se laver les mains, tout doucement, poussant au début des petits cris car l'eau chaude lui brûlait les mains. Une fois habitué à la température de l'eau, il soupira d'aise tellement ce contact était bon. Et pas seulement celui là, le corps de Sasuke contre le sien lui faisait aussi beaucoup d'effets. Il sentait son corps se réchauffer de plus en plus, pourtant Sasuke lui était parcouru de frissons. Il trouva cela inquiétant mais décida de continuer à se frotter contre Sasuke afin de profiter encore plus de ces nouvelles sensations.

**POV SASUKE:**

Ce que Naruto n'avait pas compris, était que Sasuke n'avait pas froid. Les frissons qui le parcouraient étaient seulement les symptômes du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Le souffle du Blond lui caressait le cou et il aimait ça. Il sentait se mouvoir contre lui, le corps brûlant de Naruto.

Sasuke savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir résister longtemps si Naruto continuait à se frotter comme ça contre lui. Il fallait qu'il l'arrêtes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Na... Naruto... pousse toi...

-Hein ?

**POV NARUTO:**

Naruto était tellement concentré sur ses sensations qu'il avait oublié où il se trouvait. La voix de Sasuke le fit sortir de son rêve. Il se rendait maintenant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Cette pensée le fit tourner au rouge, et se dégager brusquement du corps de Sasuke.

- Tu... tu vois, je n'ai pas été long.

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais retourna nettoyer quelques taches invisibles que lui seul voyait, sûrement à cause de sa gêne.

Naruto l'observait perplexe. Ce qui venait de se passer la dérangeait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tant aimé le contact avec l'Uchiwa. Il scruta ce dernier de la tête au pieds, cherchant une explication à ses gestes. Il regarda d'abord le dos du brun bouger au rythme de ses frottements contre la table. Un frisson le parcourut, il s'empressa donc de lever son regard qui atterri sur le visage de Sasuke. Le joues du brun avaient pris une petite teinte rosée et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon." Mais à quoi je pense là ! bon sang c'est Sasuke ! " Naruto n'aimait pas avoir ce genre de pensée envers Sasuke. La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, il avait tout fait pour oublier. Il étaient seulement amis. Il n'avait pas le droit de le trouver mignon, beau,attirant, se...

- Baka ! Qu'est-ce que tu mates ?!

**POV SASUKE:**

Cela faisait un moment que Sasuke sentait un regard lourd sur lui. Cela avait lui avait même provoqué un rougissement et ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

- Baka ! Qu'est-ce que tu mates ?!

Naruto n'avait pas pu répondre. Et pour cause, il était tellement surpris par la voix du brun qu'il en était tombé de sa chaise et s'était retrouvé par terre, les fesses pile sur les oeufs qu'il avait cassé. Au passage il avait emporté un bol de chocolat fondu qui lui s'était renversé sur son T-shirt.

-Kuso ! J'en ai partout !

-Naruto qu'est-ce que t'a ...

Sasuke ne put continuer sa phrase. En effet Naruto venait d'enlever son haut. Sur son torse, on pouvait clairement voir les taches de chocolat qui avaient pu traverser son T-shirt. Les muscles du Blond étaient fins et magnifiques. Sasuke était hypnotisé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Et il le fut encore plus quand Naruto se mit à lécher son doigt, et à le passer, doucement, trop doucement et un peu trop sensuellement d'après lui, sur les taches qui le gênaient. Sasuke sentit une sensation de chaleur s'immiscer dans son bas ventre. Une chaleur qu'il connaisait trop bien. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête la torture que lui faisait subir le Blond avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus.

-Arrête ça Usuratonkachi ! Tu sais quand même où se trouve ma salle de bain. Dans le deuxième tiroir de droite, tu trouveras de quoi t'essuyer et te changer.

- Ah, merci.

A peu près un demi-heure après, Naruto avait fini de se doucher. Il avait seulement enfilé un pantalon noir baggy et une serviette autour du cou.

Sasuke quant à lui après s'être calmé, avait enfourner le gâteau et avait fini de nettoyer la cuisine. Il s'afférait maintenant à préparer un autre bol de chocolat fondu qui servirait plus tard pour le nappage du gâteau.

-Yo Sasuke !

Le Sasuke en question n'avait pas entendu Naruto arriver et s'était retourné brusquement.

-Baka ! Tu ne peut pas parler comme tout le monde au lieu de bra...

- ITAI ! ITAI ! Ça brûle !

En se retournant, une partie du chocolat qui était resté sur la spatule de Sasuke avait volé jusqu'au torse de Naruto. Voyant le Blond hurler de douleur, Sasuke n'eut qu'une idée pour le calmer. Une idée qu'il risquait de regretter, mais pour l'instant il fallait qu'il s'occupe de son Blond.

Il s'avança tout doucement vers Naruto et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Petit à petit, il dirigea ses lèvres vers la tache qui le faisait souffrir, située juste au dessus de son nombril. Il prit soin au passage de frôler tout le torse de ce dernier.

Naruto ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait. Mais il décida de le laisser faire. Juste pour cette fois.

**POV NARUTO:**

Les lèvres de Sasuke se posèrent tout autour de la tache de chocolat. Des frissons parcoururent Naruto de haut en bas. Il comprenait maintenant d'où venaient les frissons de Sasuke tout à l'heure.

Ce fut ensuite autour de la langue de Sasuke de se poser sur son torse. C'était un contact mouillé mais pas désagréable. Le Brun léchait, suçotait et mordillait la partie brûlée même après qu'il n'y ait plus de chocolat. Voyant que Naruto ne le repoussait pas pour l'instant, il commença à caresser de ses mains les hanches de ce dernier, remontant tout doucement, dessinant chaque contours des muscles de Blond. Naruto faisait de son mieux pour ne pas gémir sous les caresses brûlantes de Sasuke, et se contentait de soupirer d'aise.

- Sa... Sasukee...Onegai...

Ne s'attendant pas à l'entendre parler, Sasuke décolla rapidement ses lèvres de Naruto. Pourtant, le ton qu'avait employé celui-ci pour l'appeler ne se voulait pas repoussant. Certes il le suppliait, mais c'était seulement parce qu'il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

- Gomen. Ça ne t'a pas fait trop mal ? dit alors un Sasuke plus que gêné de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Naruto estima qu'il était préférable que le Brun ne sache jamais l'effet qu'avait eu son baiser sur lui, ni les pensée qu'il avait eu à l'instant. Il pensa que le mieux à faire, était de ne pas faire allusion au initiatives soudaines de Sasuke.

-Ça va aller mais je pouvais quand même me nettoyer tout seul. J'ai pas besoin de toi.

**POV SASUKE:**

Sasuke crut à cette réponse, que les caresses qu'il avait infligé au Blond ne lui avaient rien fait, et cela le vexa enormément.

-C'est bon je cherchais juste à te rendre service. Si t'es pas content t'avait qu'à pas venir BAKA !

-Me traite pas de Baka enfoiré ! répondit Naruto en lui balançant une poignée de farine à la figure.

-Me cherche pas Naruto ou tu vas le regretter.

-Je fais ce que je veux Teme ! De toute façon j'ai pas peur de toi !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Sasuke attrapa alors dans une main la casserole de chocolat qu'il avait fait fondre et dans l'autre main un pinceau de cuisine. Il se mit à poursuivre le Blond dans toute le maison, qui lui éclatait de rire !

-Sasuke Baka ! HA HA HA ! Tu ne sais même pas courir ! HA HA HA !

Naruto en bon ninja qu'il était, avait oublié qu'il était formellement déconseillé de courir en regardant en arrière. Et à cause de sa stupide erreur, il ne vit pas le canapé devant lui. Il atterrit alors dessus d'une façon spectaculaire d'après le Brun qui avait suivit toute la scène: il sa cogna d'abord les genoux sur le rebord du canapé, ensuite se fut son ventre puis sa tête qu'il cogna contre le dossier du canapé. Il avait fini la tête en première dans le canapé et les fesse à l'air tel une Autruche.

"Ne surtout pas rire, il a l'air trop abruti mais il ne faut surtout pas que je ris..." pansait un Sasuke qui retenait un fou rire du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Après s'être calmé, il décida d'aller tirer le blond de sa position, quelque peu humiliante on va dire, pour se venger du coup de la farine. Sasuke posa d'abord la casserole et le pinceau su la table basse. Ensuite, il tira Naruto par les bras, l'allongea contre le canapé et s'asseyait à califourchon sur lui. Le blond était devenu rouge pivoine et avait arrêté de rire.

-Alors tu disait que je ne pouvais pas t'attraper.

-Sasuke pousse toi !

-Hors de question. Pas avant de m'être vengé !

Mettant ses paroles en action, il reprit son matériel et commença d'abord à chatouiller le Blond du bout de son pinceau. Ce dernier se débattait dans tous les sens et était mort de rire alors Sasuke ne put que le trouver mignon. Il passa donc à la deuxième phase de sa vengeance. Après avoir plongé son pinceau dans le chocolat, il commença à dessiner toutes sortes de choses sus le torse de Naruto qui riait aux éclats. Comme il l'aimait à cet instant ! pensa Sasuke. Il aimait le voir heureux et détendu comme il l'était maintenant. Oui il l'aimait vraiment... il l'aim...

- Kuso !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sasuke avait inscrit en gros caractère sur le torse de Naruto, ces mots qu'il rêvait de lui dire. Mais il était hors de question que le Blond le sache maintenant. Sasuke pensait qu'il allait forcément le repousser vu la réaction qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure. Il ne fallait absolument pas que Naruto voit ce qu'il avait écrit.

-Naruto ne bouge surtout pas.

-Hein ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Recouche toi ! Et n'ouvre pas les yeux non plus ! Je reviens tout de suite, je vais chercher de quoi t'essuyer.

-Quoi ! Mais qu'est- ce qui se passe Sas'ke ?

- Surtout n'oublies pas, tu ne bouges pas ! avait dit le brun en partant à toute vitesse vers la cuisine.

Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qu'il arrivait à Sasuke. Pourquoi ce qu'il avait écrit sur son torse le tracassait autant ? Maintenant c'était sûr, le Blond allait tout faire pour découvrir ces fameux mots!

* * *

Reviews ? 


End file.
